Tim Spycam
by plasticfries
Summary: Timcanpy is one bored golden golem. So, he does what any other bored golden golem would do. Check out what everbody else is doing! The consequences are great, though. ONE-SHOT!:D


**DEESE EES AH WAN-SCHOTE.**

_(this is a one-shot, for all the losers who can't read the above. just joking.)_

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino. Timcanpy does too. *wails*.

**contains****:** A golden golem, an insane scientist, Komurin the 102nd and destroyed science labs.

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

Timcanpy was feeling bored. Yes, golems have feelings. Or at least Tim does. His master was taking a nap, since he had just came back from a mission and was tired. So, Tim did what any other bored golem whose master was taking a nap after a mission would do. Go around and find out what the others are doing.

Flying out through the door that Allen didn't bother to close, Tim flew to the library, AKA, second home to the Bookmen.

"Na, JiJi, can I go to the cafeteria now?" Timcanpy heard (zomg he has ears) Bookman Juniour's voice coming from the back of the library.

"No slacking. Finish reading that pile of books." Instructed Bookman, who was focused on reading his share.

Tim grew bored of the library and flew over to the meditation room.

Kanda was there. Timcanpy grinned, and perched himself on Kanda's head. Kanda jerked, shocked at the sudden weight on his head that had distracted him from his meditation.

"What the fuck is on my head?" he scowled. Reaching up, he grabbed Tim by the, uh, body and brought him to his eye level. "Che, it's that damn Moyashi's golem." Kanda said nonchantly, flicking the golem to the other end of the meditation room. Tim used a wing to rub the spot on its head where it had been hit. He flapped over to Kanda and sat on his lap. Curving it's wings in front of it, Tim assumed the meditation position.

Kanda's eye twitched in annoyance.

He grabbed Tim and threw him out of the meditiation room.

"GET OUT AND GO BACK TO YOU'RE DAMN MOYASHI!"

Tim landed on the ground with a thud. But wait, the ground was moving. It was then that Tim realized that he had landed on one of the trolleys that Johnny was pushing back to the science lab. Johnny hadn't noticed him.

Once they entered the science lab, Tim flapped over to Komui's desk and hid under it. How he managed to do that without anybody noticing him I do not know.

"Supervisor, here's another stack for you to sign." Johnny said monotonously.

Komui ignored him, and instead, declared triumphantly,"AHA! I, KOMUI LEE, HAVE MADE ANOTHER GREAT INVENTION TO RID ALL OF YOU FROM YOU'RE TIREDNESS!"

Everyone's head turned to look at the Supervisor.

"The zombie virus?" a scientist asked.

"Nope!"

"The Anti-Sleep drug?" asked another.

"Nuh-uh!"

Everyone's heart filled with dread as the truth dawned upon them.

"KOMURIN THE 102ND!"

"Komurin the 102nd…"

Both parties said at the same time.

Tim flew out of his hiding spot as Komurin 102 came up from behind Komui's desk.

"MUST. HELP. WITH. PAPERWORK." Komurin 102 took the papers on Komui's desk and ripped them in half.

Tim fly as fast as his long golden wings could carry him, all the way to Lenalee's room. Lenalee would be the best person to help them right now.

But wait.

Lenalee was at a mission.

Tim turned around and saw scientists flying out of the science lab. Komurin 102 came crashing after. It took one look at Tim, and it's objective became clear.

"GOLDEN. GOLEM. MUST. BE. ANNIHILATED." Tim had no idea why that large monstrous robot wanted it's, uhm, head, but it knew that getting away was best. So Tim took off, flying at rocket speed towards Allen's room.

Suddenly, Tim crashed against something. That "something" grabbed Tim.

"We meet again, you stupid overly-golden golem." A voice snarled.

Kanda!

"MUST. CHOP. OFF. LONG. AND. SILKY. HAIR. THAT. IS. NOT. FIT. FOR. THE. MALE. EXORCIST." Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Flinging Timcanpy over his shoulder, he unsheathed Mugen.

"GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKIN' ROBOT!" Kanda sliced Komurin the 102nd cleanly in half.

At that moment, Komui came crying out of the wrecked science lab.

"My beloved Komurin! Nooo!" Komui sobbed over the broken remains of his broken Komurin the 102nd. Che'ing, Kanda headed to the cafeteria for his soba.

Tim flew back to Allen's room. It was surprised that Allen had not awakened due to the noise. And so, it had learned its lesson. Nothing good comes out of being bored.

Nestling in Allen's snow-white hair, the golden golem fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Tim. He's mah second fav. :D


End file.
